And This Is My Story
by CaughtInATrap
Summary: 'When you travel with the doctor it can feel as if time has stopped,as if the whole world revolves around him, and if he is not there the world will end. 9 out of 10 times these statements are correct.' A kind of diary written by me, about my times with the doctor.


**The main part of the story is set in 2013 (present time) and it is as if the doctor never regenerated into Matt Smith. (Sorry Matt! But David just nicks it as my favourite doctor.)**

When you travel with the doctor, it can feel as if time has stopped, as if the world revolves around him, and if he is not there the world will end. nine out of ten times, these statements are correct. When you go back to 'normal' life after seeing the stars, it doesn't feel 'normal', it feels empty. So I am going to tell you about my times with the doctor, so that they do not stay memories.

My first meeting with the doctor was brief, he said one word, yet the memory plagued me for years always playing on my mind. Who was this amazing man? Why had he told me to run at the sight of a simple mannequin? But I was only a young child then, around 10, but still I remembered that day.

The next time I saw him I was 12. I had been referred to a hospital after being diagnosed with meningitis. I remember my favourite nurse there, Martha. She was like a friend to me and one day she didn't show up to change my drip. I got worried by the sound of panicking people outside my room, so I look outside. There were these Rhino things. I thought, they must be aliens. Then, Martha came running down the corridor, accompanied by a man. I don't know how, but I knew it was him. He looked different, really different, as if his whole body was new. I heard the aliens refer to him as 'the doctor.' They called him a 'Timelord.' I realised he must also be an alien, and that was the name of his race.

For the rest of day I didn't see him. It turns out the hospital had been taken to the moon and back. But a few weeks later, my meningitis was cured, I immediately thought of the doctor.

Then was Saxon, being only 13, I did not understand what Harold Saxon was doing, only that it was bad. I didn't see the doctor that time but I knew he had something to do with it.

The worst of all came next, the attack of the Daleks, they killed my sister. I saw everyone that time, I saw the doctor, I saw Martha, I even saw the girl who was there when I was 10, and being told to run away from mannequins.

But the night of my 18th birthday, I met the doctor, and he took me with him.

I put down my book as I heard my mum's voice up the stairs.

"Georgia! Emily's here!" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, I knew she and my father didn't like my best friends but I didn't really care.

Emily walked through my bedroom door just as I put my book on the shelf. She was wearing her usual attire; Batman jumper, blue shorts, black tights and converse.

"What'cha reading?" She asked as her eyes scanned my room, probably looking for something to pick up, she was fidgety like that. Confirming my suspicions, she picked up my guitar pick, starting to flick it with her finger, very irritatingly.

"Just started 'The Casual Vacancy'." I replied, walking over to her and taking the pick out of her hands, placing it in its place, on my desk next to my guitar.

"Cool. So… 18? Present update?"

"Oh the usual, books, pencils and paints, makeup." As I said this she eyed the huge stack of books sitting on my desk. I got my phone out and changed my name from 'Georgia3Corey'xo' to 'Georgia3Corey'Emily'xo' Because that's what you do on BBM to show who you are with. I heard Emily's phone beep with a recent update. After she looked at it she asked me.

"Is Corey coming to the party?" We both sat on my bed to get relaxed.

"Yeah, and he's bringing Allan." I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Ooh!" She squealed, "You can have a special 18th birthday kiss!" At this I threw a cushion off her head.

"Shut up!" Her eyes flicked up to the new drawing stuck to my wall. I'd found myself drawing things a lot lately, I had drawings of everything I knew was connected to the doctor; A Dalek, a rhino alien thing, Harold Saxon, Martha, the blonde girl. But this particular drawing she was looking at was of him, his blue suit and brown overcoat messily coloured in with blunt pencils. She sighed as she realised what the drawing was of.

"How's the nurse doing?" She didn't believe in the doctor. She thought he was just some man who'd been in the hospital at the time it was transported to the moon, she thought he was some nutter who was scared of mannequins. But I knew he was an alien, he has something about him, something… different.

"The doctor." I corrected, "And he is out there! I know it." Since I was 12 I had 4 psychiatrists, all trying to convince me that he wasn't real, but none of them worked.

"Give up Georgia… It's been 4 years! He was just a random bloke who happened to be there!" I sighed as I pushed open my door and descended down the stairs, Emily at my heels. Walking out of the door I called to my mum.

"Mum! We're going out!"

"But the party starts in 2 hours!" She called back, concerned.

"We'll be back in an hour and a half then." And I swiftly stepped out of the door and onto the pavement. As I rounded the corner, I caught a glimpse of something small and white scurry under my feet. My feet moved extremely quickly, jumping up and down as if I was walking on hot coals.

"What the hell was that?" Emily stated, more than asked. But before I could answer her I found my feet dragging me towards where the thing had scampered off to. "Georgia! Come back!" She called after me, but I was already half way down the street. A blue of brown and blue flashed in the corner of my eye.

I followed the thing for quite a while. coming out in a field. Hearing panting behind me, I turned around to see Emily gasping for air and begging for me to slow down, I guessed her vision was blurred and she couldn't see that I had already stopped. She walked straight into me, knocking us down. As I got up my head echoed every sound around my head a thousand times, ever image stretched out to double the size it should be. I felt a searing pain in the back of my head before everything went black.


End file.
